La Cena
by LEEC
Summary: Despues de algunos Meses de relacion, España por fin tendra que conocer a los padres de su Novia Belgica. Pero no sera nada facil, ya que el hermano mayor de ella, Paises Bajos se a dedicado a decir pestes sobre el ante sus padres, asi que le espera un frio rcibimiento y una aun mas fria cena, ¿Lograra convencerlos que no es un patan?. Family UA, OC. SpaBel Week. Dia 2: Compañia.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: Bélgica y España.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece menos Hetalia.

 **FanFiction.**

El día estaba oscuro y frio en la capital madrileña, algo inusual para la época primaveral que se suponía estaba viviendo España y para el reporte climatológico que aseguraba: "Un día excepcionalmente soleado y cálido":

-¿Crees que llueva?

Pregunto España a su hermosa compañera de cabellos rubios y gatunos ojos verdes esmeraldas:

-Pues el Reporte del tiempo dijo que no…, pero es claro que no podemos confiar en él.

Contesto está a su interlocutor de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos esmeralda con un brillo muy especial que le encantaba a la belga:

-¿Crees que este así toda la semana?, tendré entrenamiento de soccer toda la semana.

Ambos caminaban por una larga alameda con muchos árboles con dirección a sus respectivos hogares después de un muy largo día en sus respectivas Facultades:

-Pues no…, el clima siempre es cálido aquí, pero cambiando de tema a algo más banal…, quería saber si tenías algo importante que hacer el Viernes en la Noche.

El hispano la volteo a ver de reojo, encontrándose con esos ojos felinos que tanto que lo miraban fijamente con una pisca de deseo. Continuaron caminando con el mismo ritmo:

-Pues…, no creo, casi siempre estoy libre, ¿Tenias algo especial en mente _chaton*?_

Manon* se sonrojo…, adoraba que Antonio* le dijera así, pero detestaba cuando lo hace en público:

-Antonio…, por favor, te he dicho que no me digas así en público.

-Lo siento…, pero es que adoro ver tus mejillas tan sonrojadas…

El hispano se acercó con algo de lentitud y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla colorada de la chica, sintiendo esta un leve escalofrió escalando por su columna:

-Eres tan cruel…, pero hablo enserio Antonio.

Con cuidado empujo al hispano con amabilidad, recuperando su espacio vital. Ambos volvieron a caminar por la larga alameda, viendo a lo lejos la entrada al Subterráneo que Manon usaba para volver a casa:

-Para ti siempre tengo tiempo, solo dime lo que quieras hacer.

-Pues yo pensaba en algo un poco…, Hogareño…, por decirlo de algún modo.

" _¿Hogareño?"_

Antonio se repitió esa palabra en su mente intentado descifrar su significado sin lograr grandes avances:

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pregunto Toni confundido. Manon se lo estaba haciendo largo, como haciendo tiempo:

-Lo que trato de decir es que hagamos algo que…, ninguno de los 2 ha hecho con el otro, ya sabes, algo diferente.

Antonio lo miro confundido sin decir nada. Manon suspiro:

-Tal vez soy demasiado general. Antonio, lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría mucho que fueras a mi casa este viernes y conozcas a mis padres.

Ahora fue Toni quien sintió el escalofrió recorrer su columna, sin mencionar el sudor frio que empezaba a sentir en su espalda:

-Pe…, pe…, pe…, pero…, yo…

-Pero, ¿Qué?

-El viernes…, el viernes…, tengo…, ehhhh… ¿Entrenamiento?…, si, entrenamiento a esa hora, así que no creo poder ir.

La chica lo miro fijamente, haciendo a Antonio tambalear:

-Jamás entrenas los viernes, mucho menos de noche, ¿o quieres que le marque a Niek* y le pregunte?

" _Bien, ahora si estoy jodido."_

Se dijo el hispano a si mismo mientras contemplaba a Manon con desesperación:

-¿Pero por qué este viernes?, no estoy listo, para anda listo.

-Mis padres insistieron…, bueno, más bien Niek les dijo, piensa que con 3 meses es tiempo más que el necesario para que conozcas a mi familia.

Toni maldijo para sus adentros:

" _Tenía que ser EL, claro, ¿porque no?"_

-Ya me imagino que deben de pensar de mí.

Manon le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, intentando reconfortarlo un poco:

-No es así Toni, y lo sabes, ellos ni siquiera te conocen y yo les he dicho maravillas de ti.

-sí, pero Niek…

España no tubo necesidad de decir más y Bélgica solo asintió. Tenía razón después de todo: En el mejor de los casos Niek solo detestaba a Toni:

-Bueno, no te voy a mentir, Niek no dice maravillas sobre ti, pero mis padres no le creen del todo…, eso es un punto a tu favor.

Antonio soltó una risilla por lo bajo:

-Entonces… ¿Lo harás?

La chica lo miraba con esos ojos gatunos brillantes que tanto amaba con expresión suplicante. Antonio sentía un nudo en la garganta, como si esa fuera la Mejor o Peor decisión que Tomaría nunca

Con una sonrisa algo forzada después de meditarlo un poco bromeo:

-Qué diablos Manon…, dudo que tu hermano me deje vivir lo suficiente para averiguarlo.

Manon sonrió y con un movimiento rápido le inserto un beso en los labios que duro unos largos segundos hasta que necesitaron aire. Se contemplaron por unos segundos hasta que Manon reacciono y busco algo en su mochila:

-Ten, lo necesitaras.

Le dijo cuándo le extendió un pedazo de hoja de Libreta cuidadosamente doblada:

-¿Qué es esto?

Pregunto mientras lo desdoblaba y encontraba una larga lista con la impecable caligrafía de Manon:

-Es una lista de todo lo que necesitaras…, el traje de preferencia debería ser Azul o negro…, tal vez una corbata del mismo color aunque sería muy oscuro, así que eso debería estar a tu gusto.

Antonio miraba fijamente la lista e hizo una mueca de desagrado:

" _Estoy Jodido."_

-¿Entonces será una cena de Gala?, ¿solo para conocerme?

Manon asintió:

-lo sé, es muy exagerado, pero Niek insistió…, dice que quiere darte una buena impresión.

" _Ahora si estoy jodido."_

Bélgica intento clamarlo:

-No te preocupes, solo sigue la lista y todo estará bien, aparte yo te ayudare en lo que pueda en casa.

Al hispano no le quedo más que asentir con una sonrisa forzada en los labios, intentando no correr por su vida:

-bien, la cena será las 8, llega puntual, tal vez llevar un regalo pero no será muy necesario. Intenta aprender algo de etiqueta, solo lo básico.

Antonio solo asintió, mas confundido que antes. La chica miro su reloj:

-Toni, mi tren está a punto de llegar, ya me tengo que ir. Solo piensa en lo que te dije y todo saldrá bien.

La chica le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al hispano y bajo corriendo por las escaleras de la estación dejando a Toni confundido en la entrada con 2 palabras en mente:

" _Estoy Jodido."_

…

-Ya llegue.

Antonio quito su llave de la cerradura y cerró la puerta con cuidado, ya que su madre ODIABA que dejaran que se azotara:

-Bienvenido Toni, ¿Qué tal la facultad?

Antonio dejo su mochila aun lado, sacando con cuidado una carpeta y sus artículos de medición:

-Bien creo, me dejaron diseñar unos planos para un departamento y algo de investigación, nada importante, ¿y a ti mamá?

La Madre de Toni era una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía un cabello castaño característico de los hispanos, unos ojos color verde como los de sus hijos, pero sumamente brillantes:

-Pues lo de siempre Toni, arreglando sus vidas. La comida ya casi esta lista, Súbete, cámbiate y espera un rato.

Antonio tomo sus cosas y subió por las escaleras, no sin antes darle un corto beso en la mejilla a su madre, provocándole una sonrisa. Toni subió rápido, arrojo lo que tenía en sus brazos sobre su cama y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave.

Revisando una de sus carpetas saco un par de periódicos, algunos económicos y otros políticos, orientados principalmente más a nivel internacional que tan solo al entorno español:

- _"Bruselas sitúa a España entre los Países con más desequilibrios."_ …, Bueno, eso no es muy amable.

Leyó le noticia con cierto interés, pero se confundió en algunas partes.

Antonio saco una pequeña libreta de su mochila y apunto en ella ciertos datos que podrían servirle:

- _"España tiene problemas en siete de los 14 indicadores: finanzas públicas, sistema sanitario, acceso al sistema financiero, mercado laboral, salarios, servicios y modernización de las administraciones."_

Bueno, no sería un tema agradable de conversación, pero algunos puntos deberían darle por estar algo informado:

-¡Antonio!, ¡La comida esta lista!

…

-Ya llegue.

Manon dejo su mochila sobre el sofá de la sala para saludar a su padre, que estaba sentado en su cómodo sofá reclinable, con un periódico económico en las manos:

-Bienvenida a Casa, ¿y cómo te fue hoy?

Le pregunto su padre mientras recibía un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hijita, sentándose en el sofá frente de el:

-Hola papa. Bien, el Profesor Franco nos encargó leer varios libros para el próximo mes, Cosas como _El Diario de Ana Frank, El Príncipe Feliz, Adiós a las Armas_ e incluso _El Corazón Delator._

El Padre de Manon, ya algo mayor, pero aun fuerte y de apariencia seria pero muy afable y de buen trato, sonrió ante la historia de su hija:

-Se ve que es la Facultad para Ti, siempre devoraste los Libros de la biblioteca.

-Bueno, no iba a estudiar Economía como Niek, no creo tener futuro ahí.

Su padre suspiro:

-Yo creo que si te hubieras esmerado hasta con honores te podrías graduar, pero lo importante es que encontraste una carrera que te apasiona, hecha para ti.

Manon no pudo evitar sonrojarse, provocando risas de su padre:

-Nunca creerías Manon…, lo Linda que te vez sonrojada.

La belga rio:

-¿Sabes?, Antonio me dijo exactamente lo mismo mientras veníamos a casa.

La sonrisa afable en el rostro del Sr. Di Rupo pasó algo más seria:

-Ohhh…, entonces parece un chico listo.

-Lo es, aparte es de amable y cariñoso.

Manon lo defendía, pero su padre tenía en la cabeza muchas de las cosas que Niek le había dicho de aquel Chico hispano de 23 años:

-Si tú lo dices lo creeré, ¿ya le avisaste que queremos conocerlo?

La chica asintió lentamente:

-No le cayó muy bien, pero ya lo sabe. Para el viernes estará completamente Listo.

La sonrisa del señor Di Rupo cobro nuevo brillo, visiblemente emocionado:

-Excelente, estoy ansioso por conocerlo.

-O interrogarlo.

-Vamos, solo quiero tener una charla de hombre a hombre con él, y bueno…, saber sus intenciones.

Manon lo miro con desconfianza:

-¿Y es necesario la cena de Gala, la música clásica y todo lo demás para eso?

El padre miro al cielo y asintió con algo de lentitud:

-Solo queremos darle una buena impresión, demostrarle que lo apreciamos.

-Pero, Papá, Antonio es un tipo grandioso, amable, listo y muy atlético…, pero no es un caballero.

Su padre pareció no darle importancia a eso:

-Bueno tal vez algún día tenga que presentarle a Felipe*, _Philippe*_ o a _Willem-Alexander*,_ debe de estar preparado.

La chica lo miro con algo de desconfianza, pero que podía ser, era su padre y lo amaba:

-Solo prométeme que no serás muy duro con el…, hará lo mejor que pueda con lo que sabe.

El hombre lo pensó unos segundos:

-Pues lo pensare…, pero no te prometo nada…, tu hermano en verdad le trae ganas…, y eso me hace sospechar de él.

-Pero no es justo papá…, son tú, Niek, Mamá y tal vez Henri contra Toni.

El Señor Di Rupo soltó una corta pero sonora carcajada:

- _L'union fait la forcé*_ Manon…, _L'union fait la force._

Manon suspiro cansada, tomo su mochila y, después de darle otro beso a su padre en la mejilla subió las escaleras a su habitación:

" _Espero que, por su bien, haya leído mi lista."_

Pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

…

-Isabel*, estoy en casa.

El padre de Toni entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, encantándose a su esposa e hijo cenando juntos en la mesa:

-Hola papá.

-¿Qué tal te fue Fernando*?

El padre de Toni hizo una mueca cansado. La verdad últimamente parecía que estaban trabajando de más estos días, pero no era de los que les gustaba quejarse:

-Bien, ¿Qué hay de cenar?

-Prepare algo de _Sofrito*,_ y para el postre algo de Chocolates y churros.

Al padre (y a Toni) le brillaron los ojos, De repente se sentían mucho mejor. Si algo les gustaba a los padres de Antonio era cenar en familia:

-Isabel, ¿y Paulo*?

-Llamo hace una hora, dijo que no llegaría a cenar, que tiene mucho trabajo.

-Si…, trabajo.

Bromeo Antonio, haciendo un ademan de beber con los dedos:

-Aplácate Antonio, Mejor dime, ¿te paso algo interesante hoy?

Le pregunto su padre mientras se llevaba un bocado del Sofrito a los labios y lo saboreaba:

-Sí, ¿Tal vez algo con tu linda noviecita?

Pregunto su madre, que le encantaba estar bien hacerca de los asuntos de sus hijos y por suerte para ella el chico hispano no era muy reservado sobre esos asuntos:

-Pues…, Bien.

-¿Bien?, ¿solo eso?..., si normalmente no dejas de hablar sobre ella, ¿Qué paso?

-Ella quiere que vaya a ver a sus padres el viernes mamá.

A ambos se les dificulto ocultar su asombro.

El padre de Toni sonrió y lo felicito:

-Vaya…, ese es el Gran Salto Toni…, bien hecho, se ve que las cosas con Manon son serias.

El chico solo sonrió, aunque se sentía muy inseguro:

-¿Ocurre algo cariño?

Le pregunto Isabel extraña de que su hijo actuara de esa manera, considerando que por fin su relación con su amada belga había ido un poco más lejos:

-Solo…, es solo que…, la verdad no…, no me siento muy preparado para esto mamá.

Su madre solo le dedico una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro y explicándole:

-Estas nervioso Toni, y es normal, es un paso importante conocer a los padres de tu pareja y averiguar que opinan de ti, pero, se darán cuenta de la suerte que tuvieron de que su hija este contigo Toni, un chico, amable, respetuoso, confiable y sobretodo, Muy apuesto.

Antonio intento sonreír, pero de el solo broto una mueca torcida poco parecida a una sonrisa. Metiendo una mano en su bolsillo saco un papel doblado sin mucho cuidado, que le dio a Isabel:

-¿Qué es esto Toni?

Le pregunto mientras lo desdoblaba y le daba una rápida leída a su contenido:

-Manon dice que es una lista de recomendaciones y sugerencias, al parecer van a Organizar una Cena de Gala para conocerme.

-Vaya, eso es una buena señal para ti Toni, se ve que ven potencial en ti.

Dijo su padre después de tomar la nota y leerla, sorprendiéndole las cosas que le pedían:

-Supongo papá, pero…, ambos saben que yo no sé mucho o casi nada de etiqueta, o modales o cosas elegantes…, ni siquiera sé de qué podría hablar con sus padres…, Aparte ni siquiera tengo un traje que me quede.

Fernando doblo con cuidado la nota y la puso sobre la mesa:

-No necesariamente, Puedes usar mi traje oscuro, el mejor que tengo. Ya tienes 26, te debería de quedar bien.

Su madre asintió feliz:

-Mañana podemos ir a la Zapatería de Don Ajenjo que está a 2 cuadras, siempre tiene los zapatos de gala en promoción, encontraremos unos que te vayan bien a ti y al traje.

Antonio estuvo unos segundos embelesado, la verdad no sabía si besarlos o preguntarles si se volvieron locos:

-Pero, papá, ese es el mejor traje que tienes, me contaste que te lo hicieron a la medidas.

Su padre asintió, pero no parecía preocuparle:

-Pues la verdad es que no fue nada barato, pero hace un tiempo que esta arrumbado en el armario, Aparte tú lo necesitas más que yo, después de todo tienes que dar una buena impresión a la familia de tu novia.

Antonio todavía no podía creerlo, su padre estaba en verdad enamorado de ese traje, pero ahora se lo daba así sin más para que pudiera conocer a los padres de su novia:

-Gracias papá.

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir. Fernando no le dio importancia, solo tomo otra gran cucharada del Sofrito, se la paso y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-No importa Toni, solo con que hagas feliz a esa chica me doy por bien servido.

Antonio solo le dedico una gran sonrisa en respuesta, mientras daba los últimos bocados a su plato hasta dejarlo limpio:

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor.

Bromeo su madre al ver el plato limpio y la sonriza en a cara de su hijo:

-Gracias, la verdad es que si estaba algo asustado por eso…, en verdad quiero darles una buena impresión.

-Eso espero…

Comenzó a decirle mientras le retiraba el plato y el vaso:

-…, Manon es una buena chica y merece que hagas lo que puedas por ella, no la decepciones, se ve que tiene mucha fe en Ti.

La madre de Antonio ya había empezado a sentir aprecio por su joven nuera, a pesar de no conocerla muy profundamente:

-Lo se mamá, Manon es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, en verdad no quiero perderla.

Su padre volvió a tomar la nota y la estudio más a fondo:

-Se ve que su familia es muy exigente.

" _Y eso que no conoces a su Hermano."_

Pensó el joven español sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su columna:

-Tendré que esforzarme…, espero que su familia coopere un poco conmigo.

Su madre dejo un plato con churros ante él, junto con una espumosa taza de chocolate caliente y o reconforto un poco:

-Pues deberían, nunca has estado antes en una reunión de ese estilo. Aparte en este momento Manon debe estar intercediendo por ti con su familia, ya verás como de bien te va a ir.

…

-El jamás ha estado en una reunión de Gala, es más, creo que ni siquiera tiene un traje.

Le dijo Manon a su familia de nuevo, pero estos no parecían darle importancia:

-De aquí al sábado puede conseguir uno, ya sea nuevo o usado, tampoco soy tan exigente.

Bromeo su hermano Niek mientras tomaba una copa de vino junto con su comida:

-Niek tiene razón, si en 5 días no puede conseguir un traje entonces a tu novio lo que le falta es imaginación.

Manon suspiro, en verdad eran tercos:

-Pero papá, no solo es el traje, Toni, aunque es amable no es un caballero.

Todos los presentes la miraron extrañados, sin comprender del todo lo que quería decir:

-Sabemos lo que quieres decir Manon, pero solo queremos darle una mejor impresión de cómo son las cosas en el Mundo Di Rupo, es mejor hacerlo así para que vea cómo hacemos las cosas.

Respondió su madre, Guillermina*, al ver que nadie más alzaba la voz:

-Sí, entiendo, pero, ¿Una cena de Gala?, hasta a Henri* le parece excesivo.

Todos voltearon a mirar al pequeño (El más joven en la estirpe Di Rupo), el cual asintió:

-Es cierto, la verdad no veo muy bien por qué hacerlo ahora.

Le dio la razón a su hermana mayor, que le agradeció con una sonrisa, pero como pendo antes, su familia era terca:

-Queremos conocerlo bien y una cena de este tipo es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Respondió su Padre, Leopoldo*, con calma mientras se acaba su cena:

-¿Pero por qué es uno de los pocos eventos sociales de los cuales Antonio no tiene una idea?

-No es una Conspiración en su contra, solo una inconveniente coincidencia.

" _Para Antonio."_

Pensó la belga al ver que sus padres y Niek se miraron con gesto de complicidad:

-Solo relájate Manon…

Comenzó a decir su padre, a la vez que tomaba otra copa de vino:

-…, aún faltan 4 días, muchas cosas ocurren en ese tiempo.

El hermano de Manon se terminó su copa con un último trago y dijo, tal vez algo envalentonado por el alcohol:

-Claro, si crees en los milagros.

 **Glosario.**

 _ **Chaton:**_ Gatito en francés.

 **Manon Di Rupo:** Nombre FanMade de Bélgica.

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo:** Nombre oficial de España.

 **Niek Di Rupo:** Nombre FanMade de Países Bajos (Holanda).

 **Felipe VI de España:** Es el actual rey de España, título por el que ostenta la jefatura del Estado y el mando supremo de las Fuerzas Armadas.

 **Felipe I de Bélgica:** Es el actual rey de los belgas desde el 21 de julio de 2013, fecha de la abdicación de su padre, el rey Alberto II.

 **Guillermo Alejandro de los Países Bajos:** Es el actual monarca neerlandés desde el 30 de abril de 2013, cuando su madre, la reina Beatriz, abdicó la corona y retomó el título de princesa de los Países Bajos.

 _ **L'union fait la force:**_ La Unión hace la Fuerza en francés y el actual lema de Bélgica.

 **Isabel Carriedo Méndez:** Personaje OC que representa a la madre de España.

 **Fernando Fernández Castillo:** Carácter OC que representa al Padre de España

 **Sofrito:** Es una especie de salsa caliente que puede contener cebolla, tomate, sal, cilantro, cebollino y ajo troceado en pequeños pedazos que se fríen en aceite de oliva hasta que quedan desechos por el agua que van soltando. La operación del sofrito se realiza sobre una sartén de hierro a una relativa baja temperatura.

 **Paulo Fernandez Carriedo:** Nombre FanMade de Portugal.

 **Guillermina Helena:** Carácter OC que representa a la Madre de Bélgica.

 **Henri Di Rupo:** Nombre FanMade de Luxemburgo.

 **Leopoldo Di Rupo:** Carácter OC que representa al Padre de Bélgica.


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: Bélgica y España.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece menos Hetalia.

 **FanFiction.**

Bien, el gran día había llegado, y el hispano sentía como el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

Antonio intentaba conducir la estrecha avenida que no tenía más iluminación que la de las casas que la rodeaban y un par de farolas a mucha distancia entre sí como para iluminar algo, para colmo, la noche estaba terriblemente lluviosa y oscura:

" _Tal vez Dios quiera matarme antes de que los padres de Manon lo haga."_

Pensó algo pesalumbrado mientras revisaba de nuevo el traje que su padre le había prestado especialmente para la ocasión. Era el mejor que Fernando tenia, un traje azul marino de 3 piezas y una corbata a juego hecha en su totalidad de seda.

Sin distraerse por mucho tiempo también reviso su reflejo en el espejo, mirando su cabello. Generalmente no se peinaba, o lo hacía muy superficialmente, pero esa noche hizo el esfuerzo de intentarlo, aunque la maraña de cabellos aplastados a fuerza de gel no lo dejo satisfecho, por lo que decidió, contra los consejos de su madre, ir despeinado como siempre, teniendo serias dudas al respecto:

Cerró el espejo de la visera con cuidado y volvió a mirar el camino frente a él. A lo lejos se distinguía el Punto de Control que tendría que usar. Respiro profundamente para calmarse:

" _Bien, cálmate, no hagas nada estúpido, solo saca tu credencia, explica amablemente a quien bienes a ver, das la gracias y arrancas, es simple, Manon ya dejo tu nombre registrado, no tienes que preocuparte."_

Soltó el aire y miro de reojo su reloj de manecilla fosforescentes que marcaban las 7:26, iba bien de tiempo.

Volteando rápido reviso los regalos que llevaba: Una botella de vino Blanco (que no fue nada barata), una caja de chocolates finos suizos (por cuyo precio bien pudo haber tomado un vuelo al país en cuestión), y, finalmente el regalo más importante de la lista: Una docena de rosas rojas.

Si, ahora se sentía mejor, estaría listo para lo que sea.

Aminorando la velocidad y con una sonrisa confiada miro al Oficial de Seguridad Privada asomado por una ventana parcialmente enrejada:

-Bienvenido a la Club Residencial _Ardennes,_ ¿Es miembro o visitante?

A pesar de las poderosas farolas sobre ambos, el guardia saco una linterna e ilumino el interior del auto, encandilando uno segundos al español:

-Visitante.

Respondió el chico hispano con toda seguridad. El Guardia miro su lista y pregunto:

-Nombre completo, alguna identificación vigente por favor y a quien viene a visitar.

Antonio saco su cartera y la identificación adentro de ella:

-Me llamo Antonio Fernández de Carriedo, vengo a ver a los Di Rupo.

El guardia tomo la licencia y reviso su lista. Volvió a mirar a Toni, que le sonrió amablemente:

-¿Algún…, problema oficial?

El guardia, que tenía puesto un grueso y brillante poncho amarillo para la lluvia, salió de la caseta y, apuntando la brillante lámpara al rostro de Antonio le dijo:

-Si Señor Fernández…, me temo que tenemos un problema.

 **...**

Manon miraba el gigantesco reloj de péndulo que tenía su familia en la sala, apuntando las 7:42 pm:

-No vendrá.

-Niek, una pregunta, ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor él?

El chico holandés se ajustó y reflexiono la pregunto unos segundos:

-Si te sirve de consuelo espero lo peor de ese par de idiotas que son amigos de tu novio.

-Pero siento que te cae peor Toni que Francis* o Gil*.

-Bueno, eso es porque lo que acabas de decir es 100% cierto Manon.

Después de decir aquello Niek se sentó en el sofá junto a ella con una enorme sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, mirando el reloj de vez en vez:

-¿Y estas orgulloso de ello?

-Pues avergonzado no me siento.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano se hizo más grande y confiada. En cambio el semblante de Manon comenzaba a mostrar cierta inseguridad:

-Niek, al menos prométeme que no serás muy duro con él, dale una oportunidad.

El holandés negó lentamente con la cabeza:

-Eso no puedo prometerlo, será como debe ser.

-Lo hacen parecer como si Antonio fuera entrar a un Circo Romano.

-No creo que sea tan grave…, solo digamos que saldrá de su Zona de Confort.

Manon alzo los brazos e hizo ademan de apuntar a toda la casa, la cual estaba arreglada para la ocasión:

-Velas, música clásica, flores, todos en traje o vestidos de más de 1.000 euros cada uno, sin mencionar que la cena es de 3 tiempos y hay más de 4 diferentes cubiertos por persona en la mesa.

Niek la miro con cierta indiferencia, tratando de clamarla:

-No creo que sea problema, digo, tuvo una semana para estudiar algo de etiqueta, aparte nadie espera perfección de él, yo no al menos.

-Eres demasiado cruel con él.

-Y tú eres muy suave con él.

Se creó un silencio tenso entre ambos. Eran hermanos, y se amaban con el alma y harían siempre todo lo que pudieran por el otro, pero Niek siempre se tomaba muy enserio su papel de hermano sobre protector y atosigaba y aconsejaba demasiado a sus hermanos menores.

Ambos se miraron fijamente nos segundos, pensando en que hacer o decir, al final Niek opto por una retirada en silencio, parándose del sofá y camino despacio hacia la cocina, dejando a Manon sola sobre en la sala.

La chica suspiro, recostándose en el largo sofá de 3 plazas:

-¡Manon!, ¡Necesito ayuda!

La voz era aguda, alegre y juvenil. Dio un salto y camino en busca de su origen, subió las escaleras con cuidado debido a sus tacones y dio algunos pasos por el estrecho pasillo alfombrado del segundo piso, entrando al cuarto de su hermano menor sin tocar la puerta:

-¿Qué necesitas Henri?

Frente a ella, en un cuarto de color azul marino tapizada de banderas de todas nacionalidades, estando las 3 Banderas del BeNeLux* (con la bandera luxemburguesa un poco más arriba de las demás) en el lugar de honor, estaba un joven de apenas 15 años, con el cabello dorado-pálido cubriéndole el ojo derecho, que tenían el verde característico de la familia Di Rupo. En sus manos tenía una el lazo de una corbata de un negro claro:

-No puedo anudarla, ¿me ayudas?

Ella se sentó en la cama frente a el y tomo la corbata, colocándola alrededor de su cuello:

-Levanta la cabeza.

El chico miro al techo de su habitación, donde había colocado posters, desde los artistas de aquella banda de metal sueco que tanto le gustaba hasta paisajes de Ámsterdam, la Romaña o la estepa soviética. Pero en ese momento estaba más concentrado sintiendo los dedos que le hacían cosquillas por debajo de la barbilla:

-no muy ajustada.

-Henri, tienes 15 años, ya deberías aprender a atarte el nudo.

-Tal vez, pero es más divertido que tú me ayudes, aparte tus nudos son mejores que los míos o los de papá.

Manon concluyo el ultimo lazo y apretó un poco la corbata, de manera que fuera cómoda, pero no se callera o se aflojara muy rápido. El chico la palpo y se miró en el espejo sonriendo:

-Perfecto, Gracias.

-Descuida Henri, ya deberías bajar, se hace tarde.

El chico miro su reloj, un Rolex que le dio su Madre en su último cumpleaños:

-Las 7:52…

El chico miro a su hermana, que le devolvió una sonrisa cansada:

-…, algo tarde, ¿no crees hermanita?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con algo más de seguridad:

-Solo se le hizo un poco tarde, le hable hace unos 20 minutos y me dijo que solo había parado a comprar algunas cosas para la velada.

El chico de ojos esmeraldas la miro y le sonrió:

-¿En verdad confías tanto en el?, Niek aposto 20 Euros a que ni siquiera se paraba a la casa.

La chica lo miro extrañada:

-¿Y qué aposto papá?

-El aposto15 a que deba una excusa y huía de aquí durante la cena.

-¿Y mamá?

-30 a que no aguantaba el recibimiento.

-¿Y tú?

El negó con la cabeza:

-Es un secreto, aparte yo organizo la apuesta y me dieron a cuidar el dinero.

La chica se quedó callada unos segundos, después le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad a su hermano un poco suplicante:

-Tengo todo en contra.

-No, Antonio tiene todo en contra, tu solo tienes que sentarte y ver desde una distancia Prudente.

Ella soltó una risilla tensa:

-Es mi novio Henri, o voy a dejarlo a ver cuántos cañonazos logran darle, voy a ayudarlo, y venía a pedirte que también lo ayudes.

El chico levanto una ceja en señal de duda:

-¿Puedo negarme?

-Vamos, serian 4 contra 2, aparte…, yo soy tu hermana favorita.

Manon hizo una mueca suplicante, parecida a la expresión que hace un gatito cuando ve algo que le gusta y desea, sin olvidar un leve ronroneo que termino por derribar las defensas de su hermanito:

-Ok, ok, lo hare, te ayudare, ¿Cómo lo hago?

La chica le sonrió:

-Solo tienes que cambiar de Tema, ya sabes, cuando papá empieza hablar de política, tú cámbialo a Futbol, si Niek insiste con economía, cámbialo a arquitectura o algún tema por el estilo…, yo te estaré apoyando y tratare de que hablen de cosas sencillas.

Ambos hablaron algunos minutos del plan a seguir, hasta que sonó el timbre, así que ambos salieron y bajaron rápido las escaleras, preparándose para recibir al invitado:

-8:07, la puntualidad no parece ser su fuerte.

Dijo su padre, mirando su reloj y acomodándose la corbata:

-Vamos papá, sabes que es difícil entrar en el vecindario, tiene más seguridad que la Moncloa*, sin mencionar que el camino es confuso…

-…, o simplemente no reviso su reloj hasta que se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde.

Interrumpió Niek, revisando la hora en el gigantesco reloj de péndulo de la sala y se acercaba a grandes zancadas a la puerta, preparándose para abrirla:

-¿Listos?

Pregunto y dio un rápido vistazo a su familia, que no respondieron. Niek suspiro y abrió la puerta, formando una sonrisa algo forzada y unas cuantas palabras amables:

-Bienvenido Anto…

No pudo concluir la frase, la familia, ni siquiera Manon pudo decir algo por más que quisiera gritar:

-Lamento la molestia tan tarde Señor Di Rupo, pero este hombre insiste en que los conoce…

…

En el pórtico, sostenido con fuerza del brazo izquierdo por un Oficial de la privada con su húmedo poncho amarillo y sosteniendo los regalos lo mejor que podía con la izquierda, tratando de hacer una sonrisa, que lucía más como una mueca forzada, que se derrumbó al ver la mirada de decepción en el rostro de su belga.

Está, en definitiva, esta no era la mejor primera impresión con los padres de su novia.

 **Glosario.**

 **BeNeLux:** Siglas de Bélgica, Países Bajos y Luxemburgo.

 **Francis Bonnefoy:** Nombre Humano de Francia.

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Nombre Humano de Prusia.

 **Moncloa:** Desde 1977 acoge la sede de la Presidencia del Gobierno de España y es la residencia oficial del Presidente del gobierno español y su familia.


End file.
